


Kinktober 2020 - Day 19: Cockwarming (Sansgore, NSFW)

by yastaghr



Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cockwarming, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lap Sex, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sansgore, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Asgore arrives at his boyfriend's house in the coldest way. How will he warm up?
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Sans
Series: Yastaghr's Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947772
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober 2020 - Day 19: Cockwarming (Sansgore, NSFW)

Asgore shivered on the front doorstep of the skeleton brothers. Snowdin certainly seemed to be a lot colder than he remembered, but it had been some time since he’d been out this far. He raised his fist up to the door and knocked, knocking loose a whole drift of snow from the roof and dumping it all over his crotch. Asgore’s slight shivers turned into whole body shaking. Stars, that was cold!

The door opened just a little too late for his taste. His cock, which had taken the brunt of the snow, felt like ice. The king looked down. Then he looked further down. Sans was smiling genially up at him in a tank top, shorts, and slippers. A gust of heat from inside the house hit him in the face, and it warmed up almost all of him. Almost.

“hey, fluffybuns. what brings you here this soon after a blizzard? i’ve been  _ snowed in _ for days now. what gives?”

Normally Asgore would have chuckled at his boyfriend’s humor, but right now he needed help with a bit of a… personal problem. “Howdy, Sans. Your brother wouldn’t happen to be home at the moment, would he?”

Sans’ response was like an answer to a prayer. “nah, he stayed over with undyne. why?”

Asgore picked him up, tucked him under one arm, and hurried with him inside, slamming the door behind him and locking it. “Because my cock just got inundated with snow and I need somewhere warm to put it so it won’t freeze off.”

Sans’ blue blush was instant and widespread. It made him look a little like a blue-raspberry gummy skull. He stammered for a moment in shock as Asgore sat down on the old, green couch. The king freed his huge cock from the confines of his pants and yanked Sans’ shorts off of him. Then, blushing even brighter, Sans summoned his ecto-body from the floating ribs down. It was thick with warm, unused indigo magic and was shaped into both a pussy and an ass. Asgore admired them for a moment before his freezing cold cock reminded him of his goal.

Asgore didn’t hesitate to slip Sans’ cunt over his dick like Sans was his favorite cocksleeve. It wasn’t as if it wasn’t true. Sans fit him with no room to spare; in fact, he was wonderfully tight. He sighed and settled into the couch. He fully planned on staying there until his cock was warm.

Sans squirmed. “um, buddy? aren’t you going to move?”

The king grinned and wrapped his arms around Sans’ chest and hugged him close. Not so incidentally, this prevented him from moving or squirming in any way. “Why, no, I don’t believe I will. At least, not until I’ve managed to warm up a bit. Why? Is there a problem?”

Sans sighed and did what he did best: surrender and make a bad pun. “nah, i’m  _ goat.  _ say, you wouldn’t happen to have any ideas for a costume for my brother, would you? there’s a costume party coming up soon and he wants help making something  _ ice _ and  _ cool _ , you know what i mean?”

Asgore grinned. “I may have some ideas, yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr * Most active


End file.
